someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Repaid in Full
}} Repaid in Full is a side quest in The Inheritance Description After the attack on Ranger Station Charlie, Ranger Beaumont asks for your help in avenging those who were posted at the station during the attack. Detailed Walkthrough Provided that you have completed Andy and Charlie, this quest should trigger. Several days after completing The Inheritance, a Courier will appear and hand you a note, it is from an NCR ranger who requires your help on protecting Ranger Station Charlie, hoping to avenge those who were killed during the attack on it. Go to Ranger Station Charlie and speak to Beaumont. Before talking about the letter, you can ask him about his backstory and also talk about Zulu, he tells you that a legionary named Marcellus will be moving onto that camp soon, and he feels bad for the soldiers who will be there during the fight against him, as he is a dangerous legionary. Speak to him about the letter and he'll agree to give a signing bonus of 1,000 caps and at the end you'll be rewarded with 4,000 caps, if you refuse the offer, you'll fail the entire quest, if you accept, he'll give you your signing bonus and will inform you that the attack was conducted by a pair of Centurions known as the "Gemini" or "Twins", they're known as Castor and Pollux. He wants you to go to their cavern and eliminate all legionary there, then leave a note informing them that it was in fact the rangers who committed the attack. Walking out of the station, soldier named Koestler will approach you and tells you that he works for a secret agency within the NCR and asks that after you've accomplished the mission, to report back and give your own evaluation on whether ranger Beaumont is a capable leader or not, he'll await for you in Novac. Make your way to Sharp's Cavern and enter the tunnel, if you have a lockpick skill of 75, you can take a quicker route to reach your targets by unlocking a gate, if not then you'll have to go through the regular way, having to avoid traps along the way, there will be a ton of legion in the main room and you'll have to waste a lot of ammo taking them down, there is some slaves locked in a nearby cage that you can open with a lockpick skill of 75 and untie them all for good karma. When you reach the Centurion shack, you'll come face to face with Pollux, kill him and take his key, free the slave if you want and then place the note Beaumont gave you, you can also find a holotape on the desk titled Adipem Pictura. Return to Ranger Station Charlie and you will find Beaumont outside the station drinking whiskey over the graves of two troopers, talk to him and inform him that you killed one of the twins, he is already aware of this and informs you that the ghouls at Ranger Station Echo reported that Castor and his men are seizing their way to Charlie. Beaumont is getting ready for the fight, while there is a patrol on the south, he does not want their help as he doesn't want "no grunts taking the glory from Rangers", you can agree or disagree with this plan and the setup will start. If you have an Intelligence of 8 or a Speech skill of 60, you can convince him to get the assistance from the patrol, thus having more troopers. Beaumont will gear up in his Veteran Ranger armour and will give you the time to set traps or get ready for the fight. Speak to him when you're ready to start the defence. You can ask him to call in more reinforcements, you'll need a Luck skill of 8 or a Speech skill of 85 in order to convince him to do this, so that they can catch the enemy from behind. When the battle begins, the first wave of enemies will come from the north east side, the second wave will have enemies charging from the south east side, on the third wave, legion will come from left, right and the centre, so lay down all your firepower on them. Once all the legion has been taken down, their final attack will be on the north wall, they'll breach it with a massive explosion and they will start crawling in fast, one of them being Castor along with his mongrel Orthrus. If you convinced Beaumont to bring in some troopers to flank the Legion, they will arrive at this point. Once Castor is dead, whatever events transpire next depend on whether or not Beaumont was killed in the battle. If Beaumont is alive, report to him once he's done killing any hostile Legion in the area, he'll reward you with the 4,000 caps he promised, and leaves off. Next, you'll have to travel to Novac and speak to Koestler about Beaumont's activity, you'll find him in the tent. You can either refuse to report your evaluation on Beaumont to Koestler, which will complete the quest. You can give your opinion on him as asked, which you can tell him that Beaumont is arrogant and stupid and that his commands were dangerous, or give a neutral approach that Beaumont wasn't the best but he was a solid commander, or give a positive response that Beaumont was a model leader and couldn't have done anything better, Koestler thanks you for the feedback and gives you 500 caps, he then leaves and you complete the quest. But if Beaumont was killed, you will have to go to Koestler instead. The feedback you can give him on Beaumont is about the same as when he is alive, only you'll mention that he went down fighting. Regardless of what is said, Koestler will give you the 4,000 caps that Beaumont promised you, plus an extra 500 if you gave him your evaluation. After some time of finishing the quest, you can go back to Charlie and will find a ranger named Rubin seated in Beaumont's place, being his first assignment as a station commander. Asking about his background and if he needs any help, Rubin seems swell. You can ask Rubin what happened to Beaumont or if brass said anything about him after his death, his response will depend on whether Beaumont died or not and what kind of evaluation you gave to Koestler: *If Beaumont survived and you gave Koestler positive feedback, the brass became very impressed with his tactics that he was promoted to Captain, where he'll now be in charge of training the Rangers, and that apparently he is on the list of candidates to succeed Hanlon, much like Scull and other veterans are. *If Beaumont survived and you gave Koestler neutral feedback or refused to give an evaluation, with the battle being his twentieth, brass asked Beaumont to retire, which he refused and received no promotion or benefits. Rubin is unimpressed with this. *If Beaumont survived and you gave Koestler negative feedback, Rubin reveals that Beaumont was put on admin discharge and was stripped of all his ranks and benefits, Beaumont wore his dress uniform the following day and committed suicide. Rubin's attitude goes to show how angry he is at the brass for this. *If Beaumont died and you gave Koestler positive feedback, Rubin reveals that Beaumont was given a well decorated legacy, that one of the senators attended his funeral, and apparently a school is going to be named after him. *If Beaumont died and you gave Koestler some neutral feedback or overall refused to give him an evaluation, Rubin claims that Beaumont was given a military funeral and his wife was given the death benefits. *If Beaumont died and you gave Koestler bad feedback, Rubin reveals that for his carelessness and being a bad example, the NCR stripped all of his ranks and honors and ended his record with a poor statement, his wife was not given the death benefits. This gives Rubin a negative feedback on the NCR, claiming that the bureaucrats know nothing about combat when all they do is relax. Category:The Inheritance quests